


came in close

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: After care, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW drabbles, PWP, Sex Harness, wake up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Tumblr nsfw drabbles set in the Red White and Royal Blue universe
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

They were both giggling and drunk and bright. He could hear voices on the other side of the bathroom door, the house party still going on around them. Alex wondered if they could hear him. Henry bracketed his body with his legs and began to kiss down Alex’s neck. He shuddered away.

“They’re gonna hear us.” Alex whispered with a heavy breath.

“Then I guess you better be quiet.” Henry mouthed along the shell of his ear.

Alex shuddered again when Henry nipped at his neck. “Baby.” He whispered and let out another whine when Henry’s leg went in between his legs. He automatically ground down, chasing the friction. 

“I thought I said you better be quiet.” Henry hummed against his lips. Alex bit down on his bottom lip to bite back another whine when he felt Henry’s hand shove its way into his pants. 

He felt himself slide down a bit against the wooden door, arching into the touch. It felt so hot in this tiny little bathroom that he could hardly breathe. His eyes squeezed shut when Henry started moving his hand faster after his pants had been unbuttoned and his underwear slipped down. 

Alex let out a startled noise when he felt Henry’s fingers shove into his mouth. Henry kissed his neck again. “You have to be quiet Alex. Do I need to shove a towel in your mouth?” 

Now Alex’s muffled noise sounded like a groan. Henry only gave him a wicked smile and released him from all touch, leaving Alex a puddle of goo until Henry was back again and putting a wash cloth into his mouth before he slide down his body and landed on his knees. He made another muffled noise when Henry took him into his mouth and his hands instantly went to Henry’s hair, tugging on it like a lifeline. 

Henry wrapped his hands around his ass, fingers dipping down into the cleft which made Alex’s hips stutter forward. Henry made a choked sound, pulling back with a cough. Alex gave him an apologetic look and Henry shook his head, hand moving up to scratch down his stomach before going back to work.

Alex’s head thudded back against the door with a brief wince of pain before he got back into the moment. Henry was sucking him off hard and fast and before he knew it, he was tapping at Henry’s shoulder in warning. It only resulted in Henry sucking harder until Alex was shouting around the wash cloth and then jerking forward. 

He sagged against the door as Henry sat back on his heels and smiled, wiping the corner of his mouth and stood up. Henry delicately pulled the wash cloth out of his mouth and replaced it with his lips. 

“You did so good being quiet Alex.” Henry’s voice was rough and gravelly and it made Alex even more weak at the knees. “Better pick up your pants. We have a party to return to.” 

Alex did just that as Henry took a step back. His blue eyes were sparkling and Alex could only follow behind and pray he didn’t look too disheveled.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex had usually been the one to take charge when it came to Henry. Henry usually went along with it and always seemed to enjoy it. Alex had chosen their movie for the night, Fifty Shades of Grey which got Henry to roll his eyes but he had gone along with it. He couldn’t help but squirm a little when he watched Christian took care of Ana after a particularly intense scene. 

Henry just scoffed. “Christian is terrible at taking care of someone. I’m the king of aftercare.”

Alex shifted back to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Then prove it.” That made Henry’s eyes darken and Alex was suddenly being shoved back into the couch.

He let out a surprised yelp but Henry didn’t stop. He kept going and going and going until Alex was practically begging for it. He liked to think that he was someone that was in charge but letting go with Henry wrapped around him was like melting into something new. Something different that he had never really gotten the chance to try.

Henry held him close, thrusting into him rather brutally after working him open with just his tongue and his fingers. Alex had tried to take over like he usually did, but Henry just pushed him down and held him there to a point that he couldn’t move and Alex found he liked it. He liked not being able to move and to just take what Henry was giving him. All he could do was make noises that would make him blush if he heard them played back. 

“Henry, baby…please.” Alex gasped out, everything on fire. His skin felt like it was electric and he couldn’t move. Henry kissed him hard, hair falling into his eyes and he wrapped his hand around Alex’s neck as he pressed in close until Alex was letting out a strangled cry, Henry not far behind with grunts. 

Then it was silent save for their pants of breath and Alex shivered when Henry pulled out. He felt boneless as he laid on the couch, mind reeling a bit from the chaos and pure electricity that had just happened. He barely even noticed he was being moved until he was in Henry’s arms, a hand brushing through his hair. 

“You were so good.” Henry whispered into his skin and he let out a whimper as Henry held him close, fingers caring through his hair, back and forth. Henry’s other hand ran along his heated skin. “How did it feel baby?” 

Alex was at a loss for words. Instead, he just nuzzled into Henry’s body, breathing in his scent. Henry hummed and he felt it against his lips. He entangled their limbs on the couch while Henry continued to caress him and hold him close. 

“Amazing.” He finally was able to say as he shivered.

“Are you cold?” Henry asked. Alex nodded and Henry shifted them so that they were sitting up. He let himself be maneuvered to where he was straddling Henry and then he scrambled to hold on as Henry stood up, carrying the both of them to the bathroom. He set Alex on the counter and began to run the water for a bath. Alex watched rather mesmerized until Henry pulled him down and they both stepped into the tub, Alex’s back against Henry’s chest and he let himself relax against the man. He sighed happily as the heat from the water soothed him and he closed his eyes.

“Alright, you’re way better than Christian Grey.” 

Henry rumbled out a laugh and kissed the side of Alex’s head. “That’ll show you to doubt me again.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alex knew he was stubborn. He was an asshole who was proud and petty and didn’t like giving into anything if he could help it. He and Henry had gotten into a fight over something dumb but incredibly important at the time and he had had the audacity to yell that he wasn’t going to kiss Henry for a week if he didn’t win. 

Henry of course had won and Alex had started out strong on keeping his promise. It had been three days without a single kiss from Henry, only stubborn and grumpy touches that showed Henry that he was still in this relationship. He was still invested. Mostly it was during their nightly rewatch of The West Wing where they shared a blanket and their legs were intertwined. 

He was getting desperate though. He kept looking over at Henry as the man watched the TV intently, learning about the American political system through the likes of CJ and Josh but all Alex cared about was Henry’s lips.

“I need it.” He finally blurted out and Henry slowly turned towards him. 

“Need what?”

“You know what.” Alex grumbled. Henry gave him an innocent look that slowly curled into a smug smile

“Then you can ask nicely.” Henry said. Alex let out a sigh that sounded more like a groan, running his hands down his face and crossing his arms in a pout.

“Fine.” He muttered. “Can you please kiss me?”

Henry’s mouth covered his own without another second and Alex groaned into the kiss. He quickly moved to straddle the man, hands coming behind Henry’s neck to bring him in closer as his hips rolled against him. 

“I’m honestly shocked you lasted this long. Nora said you wouldn’t last two days.” Henry managed to get out between kisses.

“Nora’s stats aren’t 100% foolproof. She didn’t factor in my pettiness.” Alex smiled against Henry’s lips before he bit down lightly on Henry’s bottom lip and pulled back, ripping a moan out of the man as Henry followed Alex. He kissed Henry hard again, licking into his mouth as his hips continued to rut against Henry who was hardening in his pants. He leaned back a bit, looking down pointedly. “Looks like someone missed me too.” 

“You’re not the only one who can be petty.” Henry said in a gravelly voice. “I can be just as stubborn.” 

“So if I walk away right now you’ll let your pride win?” Alex asked before Henry wrapped his arms around Alex’s back and pulled him in close.

“Not a fucking chance.” Henry growled and Alex shivered, the curse word on Henry’s lips doing more for him than he cared to admit. 

“Prove it.” Alex said, wriggling out of Henry’s grip and got up quickly before Henry could grab him again. He looked over his shoulder at Henry as he walked towards the bedroom. Henry was up and moving so fluidly that if he was an animator he would watch it over and over again to get the movements just right. Instead, he just let out a laugh as Henry scooped Alex up and over his shoulder so easily that it was almost criminal. Stupid Henry with his unassuming strength and height. He let out a gasp when he was flung on the bed, bouncing a little from the impact.

He watched as Henry crawled over him, hands by his head as he hovered over. Henry studied him for a moment.

“Yeah I’m good.” Henry said and then left Alex laying on the bed. Alex sat up with an annoyed sound.

“Excuse me?” 

“You’re not the only one who can hold out.” Henry said over his shoulder and grinned evilly as he disappeared from sight. Alex let out a groan and flopped back on the bed. Honestly this is what he deserved for thinking he could out petty a gay man. A gay prince at that. Looks like he would just have to be smarter next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was starting to get concerned when he didn’t hear Henry speak for a long time. He had been working on his classwork in the kitchen, attempting to actually get some things done when Henry had kissed the side of his head and disappeared into the bedroom. He had thought nothing of it until two hours had passed and he looked up from his laptop to find that he was still sitting in the middle of the kitchen and Henry was still nowhere to be seen. Usually at this point Henry liked to check in on him to make sure that he wasn’t completely working himself to death.

“Hen? Where are you?” Alex asked as he hopped off the bar stool and made his way towards the back of their brownstone. He found Henry on the bed and he froze. “Um excuse me what?”

Henry just smirked at him. “What?”

“When were you gonna tell me you had a sex harness?” Alex managed to get out when his brain restarted. Henry was laid out on the bed wearing nothing but a harness around his shoulders and chest.

“I got it in the mail yesterday. You like?” Henry asked as he sat up, coming up on his knees. Alex instantly came forward and tugged on one of the straps. Henry jerked forward a bit, his entire body following. Alex’s eyes roamed down his boyfriend’s body. 

“Yeah I like.” Alex took Henry’s jaw in his hand and brought him in for a heavy, searing kiss. “I like very much.” He said in a low voice against Henry’s lips.

Henry tugged on the hem of his shirt. “This needs to go,” And then he pulled on Alex’s pants. “So do these.” 

Alex laughed darkly and stripped so quickly that he was surprised at just how fast he did. He brought Henry forward again by pulling on the straps, yanking hard so that their mouths nearly crashed together. He kept maneuvering Henry’s body by only pulling on the straps of the harness, Henry letting out a gasp every time.

“You like being thrown around like this?” He whispered in Henry’s ear as he folded his body over Henry, both of them sweaty at this point. He yanked on Henry’s harness again. Henry let out gasp followed by a high whine. He jerked on it again. “Answer me Henry.”

“Yes. Yes I love it Alex please.” Henry babbled head falling forward as his hips came back. Alex knew they were both close but he would be damned if he came first. He reached around to help Henry which only made Henry pants reach higher and higher until they were both falling over the edge.

He slipped out and fell on the bed next to Henry, his arm falling over Henry’s chest, fingers wrapping around one of the straps.

“Next time you wanna think about fucking me that good, I’m calling my lawyer.” Henry said with a breathy laugh. He rolled over to curl up against Alex’s side, his breaths coming out hot against his already heated flesh. 

“You loved it don’t lie.” Alex smirked at him before kissing the side of Henry’s head and closed his eyes, attempting to control his breath. “I like this though.” His fingers lightly pulled at the harness again.

“Yeah you did.” Henry laughed as their heart rates came back down to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

“Alex.” 

“Hm?” He looked up and saw Henry standing in the doorway. He had been so engrossed with his essay that he hadn’t even noticed Henry standing there.

“I’ve been calling your name for a while.” Henry said with a slight smile. 

“Oh yeah, sorry, I’m in the zone.” Alex said before taking off his reading glasses and leaning back in his chair. “What’s up?”

Henry opened his hand and lacy garment came dangling out of it. “I’ve been missing these panties for weeks, tell me why I just found them in your drawer.” 

Alex’s face instantly went red but he didn’t move a muscle on his face, not letting his emotions leak into his expression. “Don’t worry bout it.” 

Henry walked forward until his hands rested on both sides of Alex’s chair. “Did you want to play in lingerie?” 

Now his face was super red. He ducked his head and shrugged. “I mean you always look really hot in those so I kinda wanted to try them on for myself.” 

Henry smirked dangerously at him. “Go put them on for me.”

“What? No, Henry I gotta finish my paper.” Alex sputtered but Henry leaned his face in super close. 

“Go put them on.” 

Alex gulped, hoping it wasn’t too audible before he nodded. Henry smiled widely at him and let the underwear tumble to his lap. He grabbed them and rose from the chair after Henry let him out. He walked towards their bedroom and began to strip until the only thing left on him was the panties. He was already half hard just thinking about walking back into the room with just these on for Henry.

“No making fun of me alright?” Alex said from the bedroom, not even poking his head out.

“Alex, I already find this incredibly hot and I haven’t even seen you yet.” Henry said from the living room. He looked up to the ceiling and took a deep breath before walking back out. Henry was sitting in the chair he had vacated, thumbnail in his mouth and his darkened blue eyes raked up and down Alex’s body. 

“Well?” He asked when Henry didn’t say anything.

“Come here.” Henry growled and Alex suppressed a shiver before he slowly walked toward his boyfriend. When he got close Henry reached out and grabbed him close to the point that he had to straddle the man. He could feel that Henry was already hard and he was quickly joining him. Henry kissed along his neck, biting on his earlobe. “You look so sexy.” 

Alex gasped, hips coming forward automatically as he rested against his legs. “Yeah?”

Henry leaned back, eyes instantly going to where the lacy panties were stretched over his erection. “Oh fuck yes.” 

Alex felt the blush spread to the tips of his ears. “If I knew this got you going so fast I would have done this a long time ago.” He said with a slightly nervous laugh. Henry kissed him hard.

“Forget your essay. I’m taking you to bed.” Henry breathed against his neck, scraping his teeth gently against his sensitive skin which only made Alex let out a shaky moan.

“Yeah okay we can definitely do that.” Alex quickly agreed and let out a little surprised yelp when Henry wrapped him up and stood up from the chair. He kissed Henry hard as the man blindly led them back to the bed. He gasped when he was dropped unceremoniously onto the bed with a bounce. 

“I’m taking a picture of this.” Henry said quietly.

“Did we not learn our lesson from the emails?” Alex smirked at him.

“This is for my personal use. No sharing necessary.” Henry said, grabbing his phone and Alex looked into the camera shamelessly. It seemed all he needed was a camera in his face to not be shy anymore. Henry positioned him in a few different poses. 

“You gonna fuck me or what?” Alex said over his shoulder. Henry quickly dropped his phone and jumped onto the bed which only made Alex laugh. Henry nuzzled into his neck as he blanketed him with his body.

“I’m buying you so many more pairs of these.” Henry bit down into his shoulder which made him suck in a breath through his teeth as his head fell forward. 

“Guess you gotta now.” Alex grinned as he prepared for a night of Henry worshiping him.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex laid out on the pillows, letting his mind come back into his body. He was starfishing all over the bed, digging into Henry but Henry didn’t mind. “Holy shit dude.” Alex managed to get out.

Henry just hummed with a smirk that Alex didn’t see until the man turned his head towards him. “I thought so.” 

He observed Alex as the man smiled softly at him, stretching out a bit.

“I give you my full permission to fuck me awake in the morning.” Alex said which only made Henry’s eyes widen. He dove in and kissed Alex’s neck before nuzzling against him. 

“That can definitely be arranged.” He said against his skin before maneuvering them on their side. He pulled the covers over both of them before Alex snuggled back against Henry who kissed his neck once. He could already hear the way Alex’s breaths were evening out and slowing. He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep as well.

Henry blinked awake when the sunlight hit his eyes and he frowned a little. Alex was stretched out, one arm against him while the rest of his body was against Henry’s side. Alex was clearly dead to the world and Henry smiled a little as he lifted Alex’s arms gently, making sure not to wake him up. He shimmied down the bed until he was leaned over Alex’s crotch.

He paused when Alex murmured something and shifted slightly and Henry ghosted his breath over Alex’s cock that twitched to life. He watched as Alex slowly got hard and then he got to work. He licked from the base to the tip slowly before swirling his tongue around the head. Alex made another noise, this one a soft sigh that sounded like the start of a moan. His eyes looked up to see Alex’s eyebrows coming together and he grinned to himself, sucking harder. 

That got a true moan out of Alex and he wasn’t prepared for the way Alex’s hips jerked up. He held Alex’s hips down lightly before he began to bob up and down, taking him deeper and deeper each time. 

“Oh fuck.” Alex groaned, Henry’s eyes instantly going up to Alex once more. Those brown eyes were on him, blown wide with lust. He swirled his tongue and sucked hard, Alex’s hips twitching again. He felt the man’s fingers twirl in his hair and keep him there. He swallowed around Alex which made the man gasp and shudder. “Baby.” The word was soft and shaky and made Henry shiver as his own hips started to rut against the sheets. 

Alex let him up for air and he continued to move his tongue as he breathed through his nose. Then he dove back down, letting his grip on Alex’s hip subside. Alex began fucking up into his mouth before letting out a strangled noise. “Henry fuck–” And then he felt Alex twitch into his mouth. He swallowed the saltiness before licking up and around Alex until the man pulled on his shoulders. 

He moved up the man’s body and kissed him hard, Alex’s hand coming down to wrap around him, a quick and rough hand job that left him moaning into the man’s neck, biting down on his collarbone as he spilled around him. 

He slumped over, half on Alex, limbs spread across him. He felt Alex rub circles into his back slowly, methodically.

“Can I request this at least once a week?” Alex asked and Henry rumbled out a tired laugh. He felt Alex’s fingers under his chin and he leaned up for a kiss before laying his head back down on Alex’s chest.

“You’ll never know when it’s coming either.” He hummed.

“That’s what she said.” Alex grinned which made Henry roll his eyes and let out a breathy laugh. “You know you love me.”

“Yes, I really do.” Henry laughed again.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex set his bags on the ground just inside the door the brownstone. “I’m back!” He called out and stretched his arms over head, hearing his back crack and creak as he leaned from side to side. He frowned when he didn’t hear anything from Henry. For once Alex had been the one to leave their life together behind for a ceremony for his mother. It had been hard to leave Henry back at their brownstone but he was grateful to be back.

“Henry? Where you at?” He called out as he climbed the stairs towards the main level. He paused when he heard a commotion in their shared bedroom. “Hen?” He asked again and Henry jumped at the sound of his voice. 

“Alex! I thought you were coming back earlier.” Henry said, instantly coming forward and wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist. 

Alex shook his head. “Nope, always this time. What were you doing?” 

Henry had the decency to look guilty. “I was straightening up because I may have become a bit of a slob while you were away.” 

Alex snorted. “You? Slob? Never.” He cooed and pressed a light kiss to Henry’s lips. “Did you miss me?”

Henry nodded and Alex saw the way the man’s eyes seemed to darken. “Let me show you how much I’ve missed you.”

Alex raised his eyebrows with an amused expression. “Oh, okay I like the sound of this.” Henry pulled him in tight against his chest and Alex let out an oof before relaxing into Henry’s grip. He let his eyes close for a moment, taking the smell that was inherently Henry. He had missed it terribly. Tilting his head back, he looked up at Henry. “What now hot shot?” 

“Always such a brat.” Henry said in a gravelly voice and suddenly Alex was being walked back none too gently until he was falling back onto the bed with a surprised sound. “You can never let me do something nice for you huh?” 

Alex grinned and shook his head. “What can I say? I’m a curious fellow.” 

Henry actually chuckled at that before getting back into the zone. Alex scooted back as Henry stalked forward and then straddled Alex’s hips, keeping him rooted to the spot. He looked up at Henry with anticipation. Henry leaned over, just far enough out of reach so that he couldn’t kiss him and Henry holding down his wrists meant he couldn’t bring the man to him either. He attempted to fight against Henry’s grip but it was no use. He resigned himself to flopping back against the pillows with a pout that only got another chuckle out of Henry. 

“Well? Are you going to fucking do–” Alex started before Henry stole his words with a heated kiss coupled with rough grinding. He had already started getting hard just by the look in Henry’s eyes and now he was racing towards being fully there. He let out a muffled groan against the man’s lips that tasted like strawberries and tea. 

“Never could shut up.” Henry tutted against his lips as his sat up and began to roll his hips back and forward against Alex. 

“Yeah but you love it.” He managed to get out in a breathy sort of way as jolts of electricity curled up his spine and out to the ends of all his limbs. His hands went to Henry’s hips, dipping underneath the man’s shirt. Henry got the hint and shed the fabric, letting Alex’s fingers roam across the hard muscles there. 

“I do love it.” Henry admitted. “I missed you trying to boss me around while you were gone. Even if we both know that you can’t boss me around for the life of you.” The corner of Henry’s lips came up in a lopsided, rather arrogant look. 

“Oh yeah? Tell me more about what you missed. My ego is loving this.” He said rather blandly before gasping when Henry ground hard against him. “Oh fuck.” He said without thought. Henry only smiled wider.

“I missed the way you laugh before feeling bad when I accidentally stub my toe.” Another hard roll of the hips that made Alex jerk forward. Henry unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off just past his hips before taking off his own pants and underwear. He shimmied down the bed so he could wrap his lips around Alex’s now very hard erection. Alex’s head fell back against the pillows and his eyes squeezed shut.

After he managed to get his breathing under control he nodded. “What else?” He gritted out. 

“I missed the way your eyebrows squeeze together when I suck you like this.” And then Henry did just what he said and Alex’s hips came up off the bed, fingers squeezing tight around the sheets. 

“Mmhm? And what else?” He gasped out. 

“I missed the way you sound falling apart under my touch.” Henry whispered against his hipbone, biting harshly the moment the words fell out of his mouth.

“Fuck Hen.” Alex moaned as Henry started to pick up the pace. “Oh fuck I want to be inside you so badly.”

Henry smirked. “Who says we’re done after this first orgasm?” 

Alex let out a whoosh of air as the words hit him only to suck in another quick breath when Henry started to pick up the pace to blinding levels. A string of curses and praises began to fall from his lips matched only by pants and groans and hisses. He gasped hard when Henry pressed a finger inside him and that coupled with the way he was nearly at the edge made him take a running leap over the cliff. His hips came up with a shout, his entire body jerking until there was nothing left except to relax into the sheets.

“So did that properly explain how much I missed you?” Henry asked, leaning on an elbow next to Alex’s side. 

Alex managed to roll his head towards the man he loved and he nodded tiredly. “That was incredible. I need to leave you more often.” 

Henry laughed and swatted him on the chest lightly. “You better buckle up, we’re not finished yet.”

“Water break?” Alex protested.

Henry nodded. “15 minute water break then we’re going back at it again.”

“God I love you.” 

Henry grinned. “I know.”


	8. Chapter 8

Alex hadn’t been away from Henry for a long time. He had only been gone for a weekend doing FSOTUS stuff that his mother had guilted him into. He of course had said yes because how could he refuse the actual president of the United States? 

The moment he walked into the door he was slammed against the dark wood with a jolt that made his head fall back against it harshly. 

“Well hello to you too, damn.” He said, struggling against Henry’s grip.

“If you don’t fuck the living daylights out of me in the next 5 minutes, I’m going to pass out.” Henry growled against the shell of his ear which of course made him shiver in anticipation. 

“Well shit, what the fuck happened to you?” 

“You did you arsehole.” Henry bit down against the sensitive skin behind his head which made him groan intensely. His knees nearly buckled and they full would have if Henry hadn’t been holding him up.

“I’m gone for two days and you become a sex demon? I should leave more often.” Alex teased only for a groan to fall from his lips when Henry’s hands roughly undid his jeans and shoved a hand down his pants. He sucked in a quick breath when Henry’s hand wrapped around his quickly filling cock. “Henry, fuck, take it easy, we haven’t even gotten into the foyer.”

“No time.” Henry said in a harsh voice. “I want you now.” 

Alex shivered into Henry’s grip and he shoved the man back and stalked forward until he was the one cornering Henry against the wall. “I hope you’ve prepped because I don’t think you deserve my time.” 

Henry let Alex twist his body until Henry’s ass was sticking out and Alex let his hands run over the swell until his fingers reached around and deftly pushed down the joggers Henry wore. He get out an appreciative noise when he found that Henry wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“I was waiting for you for hours.” Henry breathed out when Alex pressed a finger inside his entrance. “I didn’t let myself come for so long while I thought of you.” 

“Fuck baby, you really know how to celebrate a homecoming.” Alex bit against the back of Henry’s neck as he pulled the man’s hips towards him, the other hand pushing against the middle of Henry’s back so the he was leaning forward more. 

“Only for you.” Henry breathed out again, only to let out a sharp whine when Alex started to press into Henry’s heat. Alex let his hand run up and down Henry’s spine, soothing his boyfriend as he pressed all the way inside. He waited until Henry started to let out a noise of impatience, his hips moving back and forth on Alex’s cock. Only then did he start to move. 

His hips came back and forward slowly until he started to pick up the pace. Once the sound of his thighs slapping against Henry’s was the only thing in the room save for Henry’s gasps and pants, did he let his fingers dig into Henry’s flesh. 

“Did you miss me badly baby?” He hissed, fingernails digging into the skin around Henry’s hip. Henry let out a groan and Alex reached up to grip Henry’s hair harshly. “I asked you a question.” He said in such a sharp tone that he nearly surprised himself.

“Yes,” Henry gasped out. “I missed you so badly Alex. I wanted you inside me every night while you were gone I nearly went crazy.” 

Alex laughed harshly before grunting as his hips came forward hard and harder. Henry kept up a constant stream of groans and gasps and moans that had Alex set on edge. It was only when Henry started to spasm around him that he felt himself truly feel like he was grounded to this plane of existence. “You going to come for me baby?” 

Henry let out a loud moan in answer. He felt rather than saw Henry’s arm come around to grip Alex’s forearm and wordlessly, without much sound at all save for a sharp intake of break did Henry come around him. Alex let out a loud groan for the both of them as he felt Henry tighten exquisitely around him and it didn’t take long for him to paint Henry’s insides. 

It took a long moment before Alex was able to recover and when he did, his legs felt like jelly and Henry was loose and warm against him in a tight hug. 

“Welcome home Alex.” Henry murmured against his curls.

“Fuck, that was the best homecoming ever. Can you make that a thing every time?”

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Henry smirked against his warm skin and gave him a kiss against his forehead before forcing Alex’s chin up for a proper kiss on the lips. “I did miss you terribly after all.”

Alex hummed against Henry’s chest. “Does that mean you’ll carry my suitcase into the bedroom?”

“Hmm, nope, you can do that yourself.” Henry grinned and Alex swatted him lightly against the arm. 

“No fair. I just fucked the daylights out of you.”

“All’s fair in love and war.” Henry shrugged and waltzed towards the interior of the brownstone the both of them shared. 

Alex chuckled and shook his head, following the love of his life because there was nothing more than he’d rather do than follow Henry to the ends of the earth.


	9. Chapter 9

Henry was used to Alex being a pest at the worst sorts of times. It was like Alex knew when would be a terrible time to mess with Henry and did it with a cruel and mischievous smile. 

He and Alex were visiting England, catching up with Bea, Pez, and even visiting Kensington. His mother had kept Henry’s rooms the same (albeit a bit more tidy considering he had left in a bit of a whirlwind) so he and Alex had been staying in them. 

“Are you almost ready?” Alex asked, peeking his head into the bathroom. Henry looked at him in the mirror and he found it rather annoying that Alex didn’t have to take nearly as long to get ready. His boyfriend looked hot to say the least with a deep green v-neck sweater that he had bought him for his birthday last year. He continued to run his fingers through his hair when Alex came in and wrapped his arms around Henry’s torso. “You know we could be late.” The words came out hotly in his ear.

Henry glared at him in the mirror. “No we cannot be late.”

Alex licked the hollow behind his ear, teeth scraping against the sensitive skin. “You sure?” He felt Alex’s hand slink under his sweater, blunt nails lightly scratching down his front. He shivered.

“Alexander if you’re trying to mess with me I’m going to ruin you.” Henry growled and Alex’s eyes flashed dangerously in the mirror.

“How about I ruin you instead?” Alex whispered before turning Henry around, pinning him against the counter with his hips, Alex’s lips kissing him fiercely. He couldn’t help the way it ripped a moan from him as Alex began grinding into him. 

Henry had been on edge the entire day from Alex’s teasing. The way Alex had looked at him when he sucked off chocolate from his fingers. The way Alex squeezed his thigh under the table, fingers sliding up, up, up. The way Alex had almost nearly kissed him but jerked away at the last second leaving Henry desperate in a way that he severely disliked.

Now Alex was here, hips rolling against him, tongue in his mouth, fingers tugging on his now surely messed up hair and Henry was a tightly wound coil that was about to spring.

“Alex, please, I-” He broke off, words a hopeless wreck against Alex’s lips. 

“Yeah?” Alex grinned against his mouth. He sucked in a breath when Alex’s fingers pinched his nipple, hips coming forward on pure instinct. “What do you need Henry?”

“I-” He started, words broken into ash on his tongue after a particularly rough thrust. He gripped Alex’s biceps hard, squeezing him like the man was his only anchor left in this world. Everything was electric and Alex against him felt like touching a live wire. His mouth went slack and his eyes squeezed shut as he let out a muffled moan, swallowed by Alex’s lips.

Then he saw stars.

He slumped against the counter, his breath coming out in fast bursts. It took a moment for him to come back to himself and he let out a disgusted groan while Alex just grinned at him.

“Looks like you needed that.” Alex laughed. “You do cum in your pants often?”

Henry glowered at him. “No I don’t always cum in my pants, that was the first time.”

Alex leaned in with a cruel smile playing at his lips. “Sure you don’t homeslice. Better get changed. We have a dinner to attend.” Alex leapt back with a musical laugh as Henry tried to lunge for him but his body was still rather boneless. He couldn’t be mad though. Even if he felt disgusting. He let out a breathless laugh, shaking his head.

No, he couldn’t be mad. Not at Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slowly but surely getting through my tumblr smut prompts
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
